


Rantaro Amami’s Fantasies

by mochiisad (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Amami Rantaro, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m so sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mochiisad
Summary: Rantaro is having wet dreams of Shuichi, but not only dreams. He imagines it in class, in the bathroom, in the shower and in public places. But one day, Shuichi comes over to Rantaro’s house, and he just can’t take it anymore. What’ll happen if Shuichi knows..?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Rantaro Amami’s Fantasies

“Ah! Ah! A-Amami-kun!” a meek voice screamed out. Rantaro pulled out halfway and slammed back in, earning more moans from Shuichi. Rantaro suddenly grabbed the smaller boys hair, and kept slamming, causing Shuichi to moan louder than he did before. Whimpers and cries were silenced as the taller boy turned Shuichi’s head and smashed his lips onto the blue haired boy’s chapped ones. “Amami-kun! I’m gonna! I’m gonna!”-

“HELLOOO, EARTH TO RANTARO?” shouted a familiar voice. Rantaro quickly snapped out of it, checking his surroundings and he got startled. Kokichi Ouma was waving his hand in Rantaro’s face, and they were walking to school to start classes. “Jeez dude, you’ve been spacing out a lot. Did something happen or what?” He started. “Er, no, everything’s fine, it’s just thoughts.” Rantaro explained. “If you say so...”

As they headed to class, Rantaro caught an eye full of Shuichi in the hallway. His silky pale skin, his long eyelashes, his hat covering his long blue bangs, God he was so perfect and adorable. Most of all, Shuichi still being a virgin excited Rantaro. He was hoping to be his first, but controlled his sexual urges. They were both men anyway, it’s not like they would actually fall in love.

Further into class, Rantaro had spaced out, and he had _those_ thoughts again. One of his favorite imagines was Shuichi having his hands tied up while Rantaro has his way with him. When he was done with that dream, he cursed at himself thinking thoughts like that. He didn’t want to disgust Shuichi, but his body was so needy.

”Rantaro Amami, is there something on your mind?” His teacher asked. The whole class looked at him confused since he never got into trouble, but nonetheless he responded with a shaky “N-no ma’am, everything’s ok.” The teacher glanced at him and went back to the lesson. Fuck, this was distracting him with studies too? What was he gonna do? 

**Author's Note:**

> DJGJUREJEJEJEJ IDK IF IM GONNA FINISH THIS WIP IM SORRYEEJ but nonetheless I probably will update......ty for reading the (first?) chapter :,,)


End file.
